


Bringing Cas Home

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reacts to having to kick Castiel out of the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Cas Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has two parts and takes place between episode 9.03 and 9.07. It's based on a lot of spoilers and speculations. I haven't written the second part but intend to get it posted before 9.02 premieres.

Dean had kicked Cas out. The gravitas of that fact didn't hit Dean until a week later but Dean had kicked Cas out. Ezekiel had warned him that Castiels presence would put them in danger, almost giving Dean an ultimatum; despite hiding it among assertions of his belief in both Castiel and Dean. Dean had let Ezekiel convince him to turn his back on Castiel.

It had taken several days to decide how to do it. At first, Dean just dropped hints, about safety and Castiels ability to leave “if he wanted”. Eventually, with Ezekiel breathing down his neck and Sam blissfully unaware, Dean stomped down every emotion he possessed and did what Winchesters did best: he yelled. He spit and threatened and tore into Castiel, blaming him for the fall and his brother's condition, daring him to leave.

Dean really wasn't sure what had sold it to Cas, but a part of him thought it had to be Ezekiel’s cold management of Sam's features throughout Dean's outburst. Castiel thought that Ezekiel was gone, off to help their siblings. Castiel thought Sam agreed with Dean.

Now, one week later, a trip to Oz with Charlie and a second run-in with Abaddon under his belt, Dean was milking a glass of whiskey and hating himself more than ever. He remembers the scene as if his eyes had been closed, he had an image of them screaming, of himself screaming, but the meaning of the moments was inside of Dean's voice as he yelled.

"Why can't you stay away from me Cas? Huh? You in love with me or something?"

It was a low blow, especially since Dean was, in fact, the one who was head over heels. But it had been necessary. Dean would always pick Sam. However, Dean wished hed been able to resolve all of this without fucking over his only friendship.

It was nearing one o’clock when his cell phone began to ring, an unrecognized number: Cas.

"Cas, man, I'm so sorry..." he whispered into the receiver. He was not rewarded with the expected gravelly "hello, Dean." Rather, a soft voice spoke.

"Hi, um, is this... Dean?" 

“Who is this?” Dean barked, knowing it was probably someone who was given his number before Bobby died. A hunt might do him and Sammy some good, take their mind off of the fallen angels and Cas.

“Oh, um, my name is Nora, I… well… this is Castiel’s phone,” to say Dean was confused by this would be an understatement, but it was quickly overshadowed by worry.

“What happened?” Dean’s voice so did not crack with worry.

“Oh! No, nothing too bad. It’s just… I… let’s just dive in, shall we?” Dean was not liking this Nora person very much, what with her stalling and using Cas’ phone. “Castiel and I met at a bar a few nights ago and I’ve just found out that he’s been staying at my house because he’s homeless and…” Dean’s stomach dropped, because it was his fault Cas was homeless, not because Cas might have had sex with this woman. Nope, this was guilt, not jealousy. 

“Wait, sorry, you… uh… cut out. Repeat that last bit?” Dean lied.

“Oh, well, Castiel just drank pretty much my entire supply of alcohol and the whole time was talking about you and I thought you might be able to help? He left before I could stop him, probably returned to that bridge he’s living under, but not before making it clear that Dean Winchester was pretty important and this was the only number under anything remotely close--DW, actually--so I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Dean was in the impala, driving to the location Nora had provided in minutes, Sam yawning in the passenger seat.

“What are we doing?” Sam asked. Dean flinched when he heard Ezekiel’s influence behind the words.

“Bringing Cas home.”

\--

They arrived at the homeless camp in Colorado several hours later. Sam watched as Dean hesitated.

“Are you OK, man?” Dean swallowed his emotions and nodded.

“Let’s go.” He exited the Impala and tucked his pistol in the back of his pants. 

The camp was built under the bridge, makeshift tents of sheets and garbage laying in organized segments. Dean wasn’t sure where to start. 

Sam strode forward, automatically falling into a professional stance, as two children ran by them in rags, laughing. Dean fell into silence, trotting along behind Sam as he asked about the whereabouts of a dark haired man that may be going by the name Castiel. They were directed through the tents, around the makeshift homes, until Dean caught sight of the dark mop of hair emerge from a tent near to their left. Sam was still talking to a wizened old woman when Cas straightened up, laughing at something a young girl said to him, and looked over.

Cas’ expression hardened and he made his way swiftly over.

“Sam.” Cas looked downright angel of the lord in the moment, pulling them to privacy and nodding at the woman. “What’s wrong? What happened? How’d you find me?”

Cas had pulled them next to the tent he had just exited and as he waited for a response, he began to pack up the things strewn about.

Sam looked nervously over to Dean, probably realizing he didn’t know why they were there.

“Nothing is wrong,” Dean started, his eyes trained on Cas’ work and not his face. “Well, except that you’re sleeping in a homeless camp. Why didn’t you call, man? You could have come home.”

“Home?” Castiel was straight again, starring Dean down with almighty force. “What home? Heaven: the home of billions that I locked up?” Castiel was breathing. That was strange, it was strange being so obviously aware of Cas’ breathing. Castiel was breathing hard, his chest puffing with rage. “Or do you mean the bunker? The home you kicked me out of after I spent days starving and hitchhiking to find you because you asked me to meet you instead of helping my siblings?”

Sam had taken a few steps back. 

“Stop.” Sam was stern when he whispered the order. Both heads turned to Sam when Dean realized the problem. Dean had told Sam that Castiel had left to go help his siblings. Sam had been sad for days that Cas had left without a farewell. Sam turned to Dean. “What does he mean, kicked him out?”

Castiel laughed and Dean was put off by the foreign sound.

“You were there Sam. When he blamed me for everything and accused me, and, and, you just stood there agreeing!” 

“What are you talking about?” Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This was it. Dean’s careful trepidation, his lying, his tricking, was all coming crashing down because he couldn’t live knowing Cas was homeless because of him. Because he went and fell in love with the fucking angel. “You disappeared and Dean said you had--” 

Castiel growled, actually growled, when Ezekiel took over. He stepped back and gave Dean the worse look, full of anger and annoyance and, worst of all, understanding. Cas saw Ezekiel and figured it out in seconds.

“Dean,” Ezekiel stated, warily. “Brother.” 

Castiel and Ezekiel stared at each other, fighting with their god damn eyes, and seeing Sam possessed by an angel always made his skin crawl. Ezekiel held Sam’s body the same way Lucifer had in that parallel universe and that was something Dean did not want to think about. 

Finally, Castiel turned his eyes slowly to Dean and Dean swallowed.

“Listen, Cas, Sam was dying and I couldn’t let, and Zeke was there, and feathered up, and the other angels were attacking and Sam was dying.” Dean was searching Cas’ eyes for understanding, affirmation, he did the right thing, Cas had to see that.

“Dean. I understand.” Castiel physically gathered himself.

“You said something about going home?”


End file.
